


Come Under The Covers

by alexthelioness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, Gen, Its cold outside, Jemma doesn't want to hurt Skye's feelings, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthelioness/pseuds/alexthelioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz spend the night together at her dorm. The only problem, Jemma still hasn't told Skye they're together, and now she's come home before Fitz can leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a Tumblr Prompt, where Person A and Person B are in a secret relationship and Person A's parent/roommate comes home and they're trying to push Person B out the window or under the bed and they're still not dressed.

Jemma turned to look at the man next to her in bed. His golden curls standing out against the white pillow case. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, just to make sure he was real, but she didn't want to wake him up. She settled instead on listening to his even breathing and enjoying his company. She snuggled against him, searching for his warmth, and he sleepily put his arm around her. She was content with falling back asleep when she heard the noise of the lock clicking. She sat bolt upright. The action caused Fitz to stir,

"Mhmm, Jemma? What's wrong?" God he was cute when he was half asleep.

"Skye's home." All traces of sleep disappeared from Fitz's face as he sat up in bed,

"Shit."

Although she and Fitz had been together for well over a few months now, she still hadn't told Skye. She was still upset over her nasty breakup with Ward, and Jemma didn't want to flaunt her relationship in front of her roommates face. Whenever they spent nights together they would typically go to Fitz's dorm. His roommate, Tripp would just nod at them, collect his books and find someplace to study in the meantime. But it was near freezing last night and Fitz's room was across campus, and neither wanted to make the trek. Skye was going to be studying in the library all night so Jemma thought it would be safe to bring Fitz over. But now she was home.

Fitz slipped out of the bed, already searching for his discarded clothing,

"Jemma! Wake up! I've got waffles and hot chocolate!" Jemma rushed around the room, helping Fitz gather his clothing. He already had his pants on half-buckled and was hopping on one foot trying to put on his sock. Jemma found his shirt and tossed it to him. It him square in the face, causing him to stomp his foot to prevent himself from falling. Jemma cringed at the sound,

"Everything alright there Jemma? Did you fall out of bed again?" Fitz's eyebrows raised in amusement and he mouthed 'Again?' but Jemma ignored him, continuing her search for his other sock.

"No! Everything's fine! My textbook just slipped off the nightstand!" Jemma could hear Skye moving in their shared kitchen, no doubt already setting out plates for breakfast.

"C'mon Jemma, before the hot chocolate just becomes chocolate milk!" she heard Skye's voice get louder as she approached the door. Fitz was still only half dressed and she still didn't have her pajama pants on. She rummaged through her drawer and pulled them on, motioning for Fitz to dress faster. She had to act fast.

"Just a sec!" she said as she went to go push him under the bed. Fitz looked at her in disbelief, 'You've got to be kidding me!' he mouthed, she reached up to peck him on the cheek before forcefully pushing him under the bed. Skye knocked on the door, but Fitz was only halfway through. Thinking quickly Jemma slid her sheets off the side of the bed, hiding the boy's feet.

The door opened a crack and Skye stuck her head in,

"C'mon Jemma, I bought some perfectly good breakfast and you're just chilling in your room." She glanced over at the sheets half on the floor, "Geez! Did you have a dream you were running or something? Your bed is an absolute mess."

"Well that's what happens when you sleep in it," Jemma countered.

"Oooook whatever you say! Come get breakfast." Skye opened the door and gestured to the steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Jemma smiled and followed her roommate out of her room, making sure to close the door tight behind her. Hopefully Fitz could find all his clothing and find a way to sneak out the window.

She took her seat and took a tentative sip of the hot chocolate, it was pretty good. The perfect temperature too. Skye sat opposite her and started tearing into her blueberry waffles. After a few bites she abruptly paused and set down her utensils. Jemma quirked an eyebrow,

"Everything ok?" Skye had a mischievous look in her eye,

"Yea, just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" At that moment Jemma heard a quiet 'Shit' in a familiar Scottish accent. She slurped at her hot chocolate in attempt to drown out the sound. A grin broke out on Skye's face.

"Waiting for Fitz to realize he left his sock on the couch." Jemma swirled around. There was indeed a man's sock crumpled in the corner of the couch. Jemma turned back to her roommate, excuses flying from her mouth, but Skye held up a hand, "Fitz buddy, why don't you come out here and enjoy the breakfast I brought." After a few moments an apologetic looking Fitz opened the door to Jemma's room and joined them at the table. Jemma spoke up,

"How did you figure it was Fitz?"

"Oh please, you guys have been hooking up for months, and I know you're not a cheater. Couldn't of been anybody else's." Jemma was speechless, Skye had known all along,

"How did you find out about us?"

"Oh please, there was so much sexual tension surrounding you two, you could've cut it with a knife, and then suddenly it was gone. The only explanation was that you two were shacking up." Jemma winced at the term,

"I'm sorry Skye, I would've told you sooner but with everything happening with Grant, I thought-" Skye held up her hand again,

"Jemma, it's fine. Honestly it was quite amusing watching you two try to sneak around. And honestly, if you're happy I'm happy." Fitz spoke this time,

"We really are. Happy." He reached over and intertwined his finger's with Jemma's before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Skye made as if to vomit,

"Okay guys, lets not get too cutesy." In response, Jemma turned and locked lips with Fitz, full tongue. Skye gave a cry of disgust and stood from the table, "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving!" She took her plate and they laughed as she rushed to her room. Jemma turned back to Fitz,

"Well I'm glad she took it so well."

"Me too. At least now we don't have to keep sneaking to my dorm. I think Trip will appreciate it." Jemma chuckled,

"Yea, and now I can get Skye to get out more."

"I heard that!" Skye shouted from her room.


End file.
